1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular conveyor which is capable of being adapted to different sizes and shapes by joining modular assemblies of the conveyor end to end.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,776, issued Jul. 22, 1969 to Viene, discloses a conventional sanitary food conveyor. The conveyor comprises a number of straight frame sections joined together. The framework is mounted upon leg supports which are mounted to wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,556, issued Mar. 24, 1953 to Alpers et al., discloses a conveyor having connecting troughs to connect a main trough to hopper and discharge troughs at various angular configurations with respect to each other. An interconnecting link connects the troughs at various angular positions through pivot pins. The troughs are formed of conventional side slats.
A more convenient way of providing a change in the height of a conveyor belt is needed. Also, a conveyor like that disclosed in Alpers et al. can only assume a limited number of sizes and shapes because of its rigid construction. Thus, there is a need for a conveyor which may be adapted to various sizes and shapes. Secondly, a conveyor is needed that can be adapted to convey materials at a different height but without having to adjust the length of the conveyor belt. Furthermore, it would be desirable to injection mold or die cast each of the parts of such a conveyor.